


Let's eat!

by ZerochaphiL



Series: Let's series [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: ArashiFicBlog, Let's series, M/M, Matsumiya - Freeform, Ryusei no Kizuna, Since2008
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZerochaphiL/pseuds/ZerochaphiL
Summary: เมื่อหนึ่งคนไม่ยอมกินข้าวเพราะติดเกมส์ อีกหนึ่งคนจะทำอย่างไร? หึ ก็จับป้อนซะเลยละกัน++++++++"คัซ อ้าปาก" อีกครั้งที่คนตัวเล็กเหลือบมามองแต่คราวนี้ถึงขั้นอึ้ง ที่เห็นปลายช้อนพูนด้วยข้าวและเนื้อจ่อรออยู่ตรงหน้าสายตาและสมองใช้เวลาประมวลผลเพียงไม่นาน..ริมฝีปากบางก็อ้าออกรับข้าวและเนื้อรสอร่อยเข้าปากพลางเคี้ยวตุ้ยๆไปอมยิ้มไป สายตาก็กลับไปมองจอเหลี่ยมต่อ"อร่อย" นั่นเป็นเสียงเล็กๆที่เอ่ยขึ้นหลังจากหมดปากแล้วเหมือนเป็นสัญญาณให้อีกคนป้อนคำต่อไปเข้าปากที่อ้ารอไว้แล้ว"ชอบก็ดี" ว่าพลางก็ป้อนเข้าอีกคำ ก่อนจะตักเข้าปากตัวเองบ้างก่อนที่จะหันไปยกถ้วยซุปขึ้นซด
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari
Series: Let's series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554655





	Let's eat!

**Author's Note:**

> จุดเริ่มต้นของ Let's series  
Source: http://www.arashificblog.net/ficblog/blog/zerochaphil/1250/3254

Let's eat!

+++++++++++

เป็นชั่วโมงแล้ว... ที่เขานอนอ่านหนังสือไปฟังเสียงดนตรีเป็นจังหวะสูงต่ำที่ดังออกจากลำโพงทีวีจอแบน32นิ้วของเขาไปพร้อมๆกัน

เสียงที่เกิดจากภาพซีจีของเกมส์ซีรีย์ล่าสุดที่ถูกบังคับให้เป็นไปโดยอีกคนนึงที่อยู่ในห้องเดียวกันเวลานี้

จริงๆเขาก็พูดอะไรมากไม่ได้หรอก เพราะเขาก็เป็นคนหนึ่งที่ติดไอ้เครื่องที่ว่านี่เหมือนกัน

ยิ่งตอนนี้ไม่ใช่เวลางาน เป็นวันหยุดที่นานๆจะมีซักที..

เพราะงั้นก็ไม่แปลกอะไรที่ผู้ชายร่างเล็กตรงหน้าเขาจะนั่งเล่มเกมส์ที่ตนเองโปรดปรานนักหนาติดๆกันมาเป็นชม.แบบนี้

...ก็ไม่ใช่ว่าจะน้อยใจอะไรหรอกนะ... 

ร่างสูงโปร่งที่นอนเอกเขนกบนโซฟายาวพร้อมพ็อกเก็ตบุ๊คในมือคิดในใจ..

กับสิ่งที่คนตรงหน้าทำอยู่ในขณะนี้  
กับวันหยุดที่หายากและยิ่งเป็นวันที่หยุดตรงกัน ยิ่งยากแสนยากแบบนี้

อาจเป็นเพราะเขาทั้งคู่เป็นพวกที่คิดว่า..

การที่เป็นคนรักกัน..การที่ใช้เวลาร่วมกัน..ไม่จำเป็นต้องมานั่งตัวติดกันตลอดเวลา..

แค่ได้อยู่ด้วยกันในห้องส่วนตัว ได้เห็นอีกฝ่ายอยู่ในสายตา..  
ได้คุยกันบ้าง.. ยิ้มให้กันบ้าง.. มองอีกฝ่ายบ้าง.. แค่นั้นก็เป็นช่วงเวลาดีๆสำหรับเขาทั้งคู่แล้ว

แค่ได้อยู่ร่วมในบรรยากาศเดียวกัน..บรรยากาศของคนที่รู้ใจกันและกันเป็นอย่างดี...

แต่กับเรื่องที่เขาคิดและกังวลอยู่ในตอนนี้...

เมื่อหลายวันก่อน เขาได้รับโทรศัพท์หลายสาย 

ทั้งจากบรรดาเมมเบอร์ ทั้งจากรุ่นน้องที่ทำงานร่วมกับคนตัวเล็กนี้ ทั้งจากเมเนเจอร์ซัง

และทุกสาย ทุกรายงาย ทุกคำบอกเล่า ล้วนเป็นเรื่องเดียวกันหมด คือ เจ้าตัวเล็กนี่..ไม่ยอมกินข้าว...

จะเป็นเรื่องอย่างอื่นเขายังพอทำเฉยๆได้ แต่ถ้าเป็นเรื่องของสุขภาพ..เห็นทีจะอยู่เฉยไม่ได้ซะละมั๊ง...

มือเรียวปิดหนังสือในมือวางลงบนโต๊ะเตี้ยข้างโซฟา ก่อนจะยันตัวให้ลุกขึ้นนั่งพลางมองแผ่นหลังเล็กที่ค่อมหน่อยๆตรงหน้า

"...คัซ" เสียงทุ้มเอ่ยไม่ดังนักแต่ก็ทำให้คนที่กำลังติดพันกับการกู้โลกขานรับได้

"หืมม์" ปากขานรับ.. แต่ไม่ได้หมายความว่าหน้าจะหันกลับมามองด้วย นัยตาสีอ่อนยังจับจ้องโลกสี่เหลี่ยมไม่มีขยับเขยื้อน 

"บ่ายแล้ว กินไร" เขาเลือกที่จะถาม แทนที่จะบอกถึงจุดประสงค์ของเขา

"ยังไม่หิวอ่ะ จุนหิวแล้ว??" ว่าแล้วเชียว อืมมม เอาไงดีน้า.... 

"นิดหน่อย เดี๋ยวฉันทำอะไรให้กินแล้วกัน" ต่อเวลาให้อีกซักพักแล้วกัน

จุนลุกขึ้นจากโซฟาบิดขี้เกียจซ้ายทีขวาทีก่อนเดินเข้าไปในครัว 

เขาเปิดตู้เย็นพลางมองวัตถุดิบที่มีอยู่ว่าพอจะสรรสร้างอะไรออกมาได้มั่ง 

อืมมม เนื้อบด.. แครอท.. หัวหอม.. ไข่.. ทำแฮมเบอร์เกอร์ละกัน เอ...แป้งอยู่ไหนนะ อืมม ต้องทำซอสด้วยสินะ...

ชายหนุ่มร่างสูงสาระวนอยู่กับการทำอาหารมือที่สองของวันอย่างเพลิดเพลิน 

โดยไม่รู้ถึงสายตาที่ละจากภาพเคลื่อนไหวรวมทั้งรอยยิ้มเล็กๆที่มุมปากอีกคนเลยแม้แต่น้อย

จุนคว้าผ้ากันเปื้อนมาคาดเอวก่อน จะลงมือซอยหัวหอมด้วยความชำนาญ 

แต่แล้ว..ด้วยอิทธิฤทธิ์ของหอมหัวใหญ่...

"....แสบตา" คนร้องไม่ใช่คนหั่นหรอกนะ แต่เป็นคนที่มายืนเงียบๆที่หน้าเคาทเตอร์นี่ต่างหาก

"หึๆๆ ไปล้างตาซะไป" ไม่พูดเปล่า ร่างโปร่งเดินเข้าหาคว้าแขนเล็กจูงไปห้องน้ำไปด้วยเลย  
ก็นะ เล่นขยี้ตาไม่เลิกเลยนี่นา..

หลังจากหายเข้าห้องน้ำล้างหน้าล้างตาเสร็จ คนตัวเล็กก็เดินเข้ามาหาชายหนุ่มก้นครัวที่ตอนนี้เอาเนื้อบดมาขยำผสมกับหัวหอมซอยผัดสุกในชามใบโตซะแล้ว

"คัซ หยิบชามแป้งมันให้หน่อย เกล็ดขนมปังในตู้ด้วย"  
จริงๆแล้วมันไม่ไกลจากมือใหญ่หรอก เค้าแค่อยากให้อีกคนมีส่วนร่วมเท่านั้นเอง

"เอ้า ...แฮมเบอร์เกอร์เหรอ" จุนพยักหน้าพลางใช้มือใหญ่ขยำส่วนผสมทั้งหมดให้เข้ากัน 

หัวทุยๆก็พยักหน้าหงึกหงักเหมือนกันแล้วก็เดินออกจากห้องครัวไปนั่งแหมะอยู่หน้าทีวี ..เล่นเกมส์ต่อ..

จุนยิ้ม.. ยิ้มทำไม ยิ้มให้กับอะไร เค้าก็ไม่รู้เหมือนกัน 

อาจจะเพราะความสุขกับการทำอาหาร.. เพราะฝนพรำเย็นฉ่ำข้างนอกนั่น..  
หรืออาจเป็นเพราะคนตัวเล็กข้างในห้องเดียวกันนี้ก็ได้....

ที่แน่ใจคือ  
เค้าไม่ได้มีวันดีๆสบายๆและแสนสงบแบบนี้มานานแล้ว  
ด้วยงานมากมายที่รัดตัว จนมามีช่วงนี้นี่แหละที่พอจะซาลงบ้าง

และยิ่งมีอีกคน..คนของเขา..มาอยู่ร่วมด้วยในวันนี้.....

เพียงไม่นานหลังจากที่ชายร่างเล็กเดินกลับไปยังโลกของการต่อสู้เพื่อกู้โลก จมูกโด่งรั้นก็ได้กลิ่นหอมๆของเนื้อสัตว์ปะทะน้ำมันเดือดที่ลอยมาไม่ไกล

นัยตาสีน้ำตาลอ่อนละจากหน้าจอเพียงครู่ มองลึกเข้าไปในห้องครัวเห็นผู้ชายที่รักการทำอาหารเป็นชีวิตจิตใจผิวปากอารมณ์ดี

คาซึนาริยิ้ม.. 

ยิ้มให้กับบรรยากาศดีๆในห้อง  
ยิ้มให้กับวันดีๆกับคนที่เขาปรารถนาจะใช้เวลาร่วมกัน.. คนที่เข้าใจเค้าเป็นอย่างดีแม้ไม่ต้องเอ่ยอะไรออกมา....

"..คัซ กินข้าว" จุนเอ่ยเรียกเมื่อทุกอย่างเสร็จสมบูรณ์อยู่บนโต๊ะกินข้าว

แฮมเบอร์เกอร์ ผักต้มผัดเนย ข้าวร้อนๆ และซุปมิโสะ อาหารง่ายๆและรสชาติแบบที่เขาพอใจ

"ยังไม่หิวอ่ะ กินไปก่อนเลยก็ได้" อืมมม ว่าแล้วว่าประโยคนี้จะต้องมา 

"ติดพันเหรอ" เขาเอ่ยถามขณะเดินมาหยุดที่หลังร่างเล็กแล้วมองภาพเคลื่อนไหวในจอกว้าง

"อืม เหลืออีกไม่กี่ด่านก็จบแล้ว" 

"จะเล่นให้จบวันนี้??"

"ใช่ อีกไม่เกิน 3ชม.ก็น่าจะจบแล้วล่ะ" อีก 3ชม. ข้าวกลางวันก็กลายเป็นข้าวเย็นพอดีสิ

หลังจากที่คิดอยู่ซักพัก ริมฝีปากสีแดงก็คลี่ยิ้มกริ่มออกมา

จุนเดินไปที่โต๊ะกินข้าว หยิบอาหารที่วางเรียงกันอย่างเรียบร้อยมาวางบนโต๊ะเตี้ยข้างโซฟาแทน

ก่อนที่จะนั่งลงข้างๆฮีโร่ที่พยายามจะกู้โลกให้เสร็จใน 3ชม.ที่หันมาทำหน้างงใส่เขา แต่มือก็ยังกดยุกยิกอยู่

และพอเห็นมือเรียวขาวหยิบช้อนตักข้าวและแฮมเบอร์เกอร์ที่ตัดเป็นชิ้นแล้วเข้าปากเท่านั้น  
ฮีโร่ก็หันกลับไปต่อสู้เหล่าร้ายต่อ

นี่เจ้าตัวเล็กคงคิดว่า เขาแค่จะมานั่งกินข้าวข้างๆตัวสินะ.. หึๆๆ ไม่ใช่แล้วล่ะ คาซึนาริ..

"คัซ อ้าปาก" อีกครั้งที่คนตัวเล็กเหลือบมามองแต่คราวนี้ถึงขั้นอึ้ง ที่เห็นปลายช้อนพูนด้วยข้าวและเนื้อจ่อรออยู่ตรงหน้า

สายตาและสมองใช้เวลาประมวลผลเพียงไม่นาน..

ริมฝีปากบางก็อ้าออกรับข้าวและเนื้อรสอร่อยเข้าปากพลางเคี้ยวตุ้ยๆไปอมยิ้มไป สายตาก็กลับไปมองจอเหลี่ยมต่อ

"อร่อย" นั่นเป็นเสียงเล็กๆที่เอ่ยขึ้นหลังจากหมดปากแล้ว  
เหมือนเป็นสัญญาณให้อีกคนป้อนคำต่อไปเข้าปากที่อ้ารอไว้แล้ว

"ชอบก็ดี" ว่าพลางก็ป้อนเข้าอีกคำ ก่อนจะตักเข้าปากตัวเองบ้างก่อนที่จะหันไปยกถ้วยซุปขึ้นซด

"เอาไงดีกับซุปมิโสะ ฉันต้องหาหลอดมาให้นายมั๊ย??" 

"จะบ้าเหรอ ทำเป็น D no Arashi ไปได้" แล้วเสียงพูดกลั้วหัวเราะก็ดังขึ้นคลอกับเสียงเฟี๊ยวฟ้าวผ่านลำโพงกระหึ่ม

15นาทีหลังจากนั้น ชายหนุ่มร่างเพรียวก็ลุกขึ้นเก็บถ้วยชามที่ว่างเปล่าไปไว้ในครัว ได้ยินเสียงลอยตามมาซะด้วย

"ไม่ต้องล้างนะ เดี๋ยวฉันไปล้างเอง" 

"หืมม์??" 

"นายทำ ฉันล้าง แฟร์ๆ" เจ้าตัวเล็กยักไหล่  
สักพักก็ส่งเสียงยัตต้าในคอพร้อมรอยยิ้มกว้าง นิ้วเล็กป้อมกดพอสเกมส์ไว้ก่อนที่จะลุกเข้าครัวไป

"แฟร์ที่ไหน ฉันทำแล้วยังเสริฟให้ถึงปากเลยนะ"

"แต่นายก็ได้กำไรไปแล้วนี่" ออกจะเกินกำไรไปด้วยซ้ำ 

...ก็แค่ข้าวติดแก้ม แทนที่จะใช้มือหยิบออก ดันใช้ปากมาแทนซะนี่…

เสียงโคร้งเคร้งดังขึ้นไม่นานก็เงียบหายพร้อมกับร่างเล็กที่สะบัดๆไล่น้ำออกจากมือป้อมๆ

"อิ่มมั๊ย??" เสียงทุ้มลอยมาจากร่างสูงที่นั่งบนโซฟาพร้อมหนังสือในมือ

"มากที่สุดในช่วงสองเดือนนี้เลยล่ะ"  
แทนที่คนตัวเล็กจะเดินไปนั่งหน้าทีวีเล่มเกมส์ต่อ กลับมานั่งพิงแขนโซฟาอีกฝากตรงกับข้ามกับอีกคน

"แล้วทำไมถึงไม่ยอมกินข้าว"  
มือใหญ่ปิดหนังสือพลางขยับตัวประจันหน้ากับอีกฝ่าย พาดขาเรียวไปตามความยาวของโซฟา.. พาดพิงไปกับขาของอีกคน

"มีคนโทรมาฟ้องล่ะสิ ก็..มันไม่อยากนี่นา ขี้เกียจหา ขี้เกียจกิน ขี้เกียจเคี้ยว ขี้เกียจกลืน" 

"ไอ้ตัวขี้เกียจเอ๊ยย ...มันไม่ดีต่อสุขภาพนะ รู้ใช่มั๊ย ยิ่งช่วงนี้นายมีละครนะ ไม่กินแล้วเอาแรงที่ไหนไปทำงานกัน"

"จุนพูดเหมือนแม่เลยอ่ะ" 

"แน่ล่ะสิ แค่เมื่อกี้ฉันก็คิดว่านั่งป้อนข้าวเลี้ยงลูกแล้ว" เสียงทุ้มกลั้วหัวเราะเอ่ยขึ้นพลางเอื้อมตัวเอื้อมมือใหญ่ลูบหัวทุยๆตรงหน้า

"ฉันกลัวรู้มั๊ย แค่นี้นายก็ตัวนิดเดียวแล้ว แล้วนี่ยังไม่กินอีก" ไม่ต้องเอ่ยปากพูดออกมา จุนก็เห็นคำถามในดวงตาสีอ่อนของคนรักของเขา

"ก็...อย่างเวลา...จะหอม.. จะฟัด.. จะกอด.. ฉันกลัวนายหักคามือ ฮ่าๆๆๆ" พูดยังไม่ทันจบ จุนก็ได้ลูกถีบเบาๆแก้เขินจากคนที่อยู่อีกฟากของโซฟา

"นะ.. พยายามกินหน่อยสิ"

"จะลองดูละกัน"

"ดีมาก.. กลับไปผดุงความยุติธรรมต่อได้แล้ว เดี๋ยววันนี้ก็ไม่จบหรอก"  
ว่าพลางมือใหญ่ก็เปิดหนังสือที่อ่านค้างไว้แล้วค่อยๆเอนหลังหนุนศรีษะกับที่ท้าวแขน

ชายหนุ่มอ่านไล่ตามบรรทัดไปได้ไม่ถึงหน้าก็รู้สึกถึงสายตาที่มองมาของอีกคน  
จุนพงกหัวขึ้นมองร่างเล็กของคนรักที่นั่งอยู่ที่เดิมไม่ไปไหน

"ไม่ไปเล่นเกมส์ต่อเหรอ"

"พักสายตาอยู่น่ะ" เจ้าตัวเล็กยิ้มกริ่ม นัยตาสีอ่อนยังคงไม่ละไปจากเขา

"โดยการมองฉันเนี่ยนะ"

"มองของสวยๆงามๆต่างหาก" แล้วนั่นแหละที่คนตัวเล็กก็ได้ลูกถีบเบาๆจากเขาไปเหมือนกัน  
ซึ่งก็เรียกเสียงหัวเราะใสๆได้เป็นอย่างดี…

ไม่นานร่างเล็กก็ลุกขึ้นแล้วก้าวมาหาเขาที่ปลายฟากโซฟา จุนยังคงรู้สึกถึงสายตาที่ยังคงมองมาอยู่ก่อนจะทุกอย่างจะมืดมิดเพราะฝ่ามือป้อมที่วางแปะปิดตาของเขา

"เฮ้! คัซ ฉันจะอ่านหนังสือนะ" เขาดุอย่างไม่จริงจังนัก 

และก่อนที่จะเอ่ยประโยคต่อไป เขาก็รู้สึกถึงอะไรบางอย่างที่นุ่มอุ่นชื้นประทับเขาลงบนหน้าผากเพียงแวบเดียวก็ผละห่าง

กว่าที่สติสตังของชายร่างสูงจะกลับมาอีกครั้ง ฮีโร่ผู้กล้าก็นั่งไปนั่งหน้าขึ้นสีอยู่กลางห้องแล้ว

"อะไรกันเนี่ย" จุนเอ่ยเสียงเย้า พลางแตะเบาๆที่รอยอุ่นวาบเมื่อครู่

"ขวัญกำลังใจจากเจ้าชายแด่ฮีโร่ไง" คิดได้อีกแน่ะ แบบนี้มันต้องเรียกว่า ฮีโร่มาขโมยไปจากเจ้าชายมากกว่าไม่ใช่รึไง

ว่าแล้วเจ้าชายรูปงามก็ยันกายลุกจากโซฟา สาวเท้าเข้าหาฮีโร่หนุ่มที่นั่งอยู่กับพื้นห้อง 

มือใหญ่โอบประคองท้ายทอยและผมนุ่ม ก่อนโน้มตัวลงจูบประทับแผ่วเบาบนริมฝีปากบางเฉียบเพียงครู่แล้วผละออกมา

"ขวัญกำลังใจจากเจ้าชาย..มันต้องแบบนี้ต่างหาก"  
ริมฝีปากแดงจัดคลี่ยิ้มกรุ่มกริ่ม นัยตาเรียวคมพราวระยับ บอกถึงความพอใจที่ได้เอาคืน

รอยยิ้ม ความรักและกำลังใจจากเจ้าชายรูปงาม..ที่ทำให้ฮีโร่สติสตังกระจัดกระจายหายเกลี้ยง..  
แล้วแบบนี้จะกู้โลกได้มั๊ยเนี่ย???

"บ้าเอ๊ย ถ้าฉันเล่มเกมส์ไม่จบวันนี้ ฉันจะโทษนาย"  
แล้วคำตัดพ้อจากผู้กล้าก็เรียกเสียงรอยยิ้มพร้อมเสียงกลั้วหัวเราะจากเจ้าชายจ้าวสเน่ห์ได้ดี

"ก็ไม่เห็นเป็นไรเลย วันนี้ก็ค้างอีกสักคืนสิ" 

"พรุ่งนี้ฉันมีถ่ายละครเช้า.. แล้วนายก็มีถ่ายแบบไม่ใช่รึไง" พูดชัดเจนอย่างคนที่รู้ตารางงานของเมมเบอร์ทุกคนดี..  
ไม่ต่างจากอีกคนหรอก...

"ฉันรู้.. ให้เมเนเจอร์ซังมารับที่นี่ก็ได้นี่"

"ไม่อ่ะ เดี๋ยวคาซึโกะคิดถึง" ข้ออ้างข้างๆคูๆของเจ้าตัวเล็กเรียกเสียงหัวเราะดังลั่นจากคนข้างกาย มือใหญ่ขยี้ผมเส้นเล็กนุ่มบนหัวทุยๆนั่นอย่างหมั่นเขี้ยวจนมันกระเซิงไปทั้งหัว

"โอ๊ยย เจ็บน้า ไปอ่านหนังสือต่อเลยไป" ว่าแล้วมือเล็กป้อมก็ทั้งผลักทั้งดันคนตัวสูงให้ห่างตัวซักที

"โอเคๆ ไปแล้วๆ" จุนลุกขึ้น เดินกลับไปนั่งๆนอนๆที่โซฟาตัวโปรดพร้อมหนังสือในมือดังเดิม..แต่มีเพิ่มขึ้นมาคือรอยยิ้มบางๆที่ติดตรึงบนริมฝีปากอิ่มแดง...

เวลาล่วงเลยจนแสงอาทิตย์ลาลับขอบฟ้าไปนานแล้ว

ปั่ป!! เสียงปิดหนังสือในมือใหญ่ดังขึ้น เมื่อนัยตาคมรู้สึกถึงเปลือกตาที่หนักเสียเหลือเกิน 

เขาเหลือบมองแผ่นหลังค่อมๆหน่อยตรงหน้าพลางคิดในใจ 

...คงจะอีกไม่นานสินะ ด่านสุดท้ายแล้วนี่...

แขนยาวเอื้อมวางหนังสือเล่มเล็กที่โต๊ะเตี้ยข้างโซฟาก่อนที่หลับตา 

...ซักงีบแล้วกัน...

แต่ยังไม่ทันที่จะหลับตาดีเลย ชายหนุ่มก็ได้ยินเสียง ยัตต้า!! ดังมาจากที่ๆไม่ไกลจากตัวเขาเลย

"จุน จบแล้วล่ะ อ้าว หลับซะแล้วเหรอ" ร่างเล็กเดินเข่ามานั่งข้างๆโซฟาตัวยาวที่อยู่ด้านหลัง  
และอีกครั้งที่เขาพักสายตาโดยการมองคนรูปงามตรงหน้า

"ต้องจูบปลุกเหมือนเจ้าหญิงนิทรารึเปล่าเนี่ย" ..ได้ก็ดี.. เจ้าชาย((แกล้ง))นิทราคิดในใจ

"กี่โมงแล้วเนี่ย หวา สองทุ่มแล้วเหรอ เกมส์นี้ยากกว่าที่คิดแหะ"

ร่างโปร่งที่หลับบนโซฟาเริ่มรู้สึกว่าเสียงเล็กที่ข้างตัวเริ่มแผ่วเบาลงเรื่อยๆ เดิมทีก็ง่วงอยู่แล้วล่ะนะ  
แล้วเสียงสุดท้ายที่ได้ยินคือเสียงที่ร่างเล็กลุกขึ้นแล้วเดินห่างออกไป....

นานเท่าไหร่ก็สุดรู้ เปลือกตาที่สงบนิ่งเริ่มขยับไหวพร้อมเสียงครึมครัมไม่ได้ศัพท์ในลำคอ... 

นี่เขาเผลอหลับไปจริงๆเหรอเนี่ย หืมม กลิ่นอะไรหอมๆเนี่ย

กว่าร่างสูงจะขยับตัวลุกขึ้นมานั่ง ตาหรี่ปรือ หัวหูกระเซิง อ้าปากหาวคำใหญ่ มือใหญ่ลูบหน้าหนักๆสองสามที ก่อนบังคับตัวเองให้เดินเข้าห้องน้ำไป

สิ่งแรกที่จุนทำหลังจากล้างหน้าให้ตื่นเต็มตาแล้ว ก็คือ มองหาเจ้าตัวเล็กของเขา

แล้วสายตาของเขาก็ไปหยุดอยู่ตรงพื้นที่เล็กๆในครัว เขาเห็นแผ่นหลังเล็กกำลังง่วนทำอะไรสักอย่างอยู่  
รู้แค่ว่ากลิ่นหอมเชียวล่ะ

"ทำไร คัซ" แล้วเขาก็มาหยุดยืนหลังคนตัวเล็ก มองข้ามใหล่บางไปก็เห็นมือป้อมกำลังคนอะไรสักอย่างในหม้อ

"อ้าว ตื่นแล้วเหรอ หิวยังอ่ะ"

"นิดหน่อย ซุปมิโซะเหรอ" 

"อืม แต่คนละสูตรกับนายนะ หม้อนี้สูตรแม่ฉัน" นั่น มีการหันมายิ้มอวดภูมิอีก

"แล้วมันต่างกันยังไง"

"สูตรต้นตำหรับตระกูลนิโนะมิยะ เรื่องอะไรจะบอก"

"หึๆๆ Himitsu no Ninomiyachan รึไง"

"แน่นอน~ ไปนั่งที่โต๊ะสิ"

"เสร็จหมดแล้ว??"

"เออเส่ะ ก็นายมัวแต่นอน" ...อ้าว นอนก็ผิดอีก...

"แล้วนึกยังไงถึงได้ทำมื้อเย็น" ก็ทุกครั้งคนตัวเล็กมักจะปลุกหรือไม่ก็รอจนเขาตื่นมาทำให้กินนี่นา

"...ตอบแทนค่าไฟ" 

"อ้อ~~~ " จุนยิ้มพลางพยักหน้าหงึกๆแล้วก็เดินออกมาที่โต๊ะกินข้าวข้างนอก มองข้าวห่อไข่หน้าตาน่ากินบนโต๊ะ

"นี่นายผลาญค่าไฟบ้านฉันไปทั้งวันแล้วตอบแทนด้วยข้าวห่อไข่เนี่ยเหรอ คัซ" เสียงทุ้มกลั้วหัวเราะเอ่ยเย้า ส่วนอีกคนก็แค่ยักไหล่

"ฉันตอบแทนนายด้วยปาฏิหาริย์ที่ฉันลุกขึ้นมาทำอะไรให้นายกินต่างหาก "

"อ้อ~~~ เป็นอะไรที่คุ้มค่ามากสิเนี่ย" เขาเอ่ยถามอีกครั้ง หลังจากตักข้าวห่อไข่หอมฉุยเข้าปาก "อ่ะ อร่อย"

"แน่ล่ะสิ กินเสร็จแล้วขับรถไปส่งฉันด้วย"

"คร้าบ~~ เจ้านาย โอ๊ย เจ็บน้า" เจ็บแปลบไปทั้งแข้ง.. จะอะไร ก็ลูกเตะลิงน่ะสิ 

"กินไปเงียบๆเลย" 

หลังจากมื้ออาหารที่เต็มไปด้วยเสียงหัวเราะและรอยยิ้ม ชายหนุ่มร่างสูงก็ขับรถพาเจ้าตัวเล็กของเขากลับบ้าน

เสียงเครื่องยนตร์ของรถยี่ห้อดังกระทึ่มอยู่ท่ามกลางความเงียบหน้าบ้านหลังหนึ่งในย่านชุมชน  
ชายหนุ่มร่างเล็กเปิดประตูรถลงยืนหน้าบ้าน

เหมือนกับต้องการจะยื้อเวลาอีกนิด จุนลดกระจกหน้าต่างลง

"กลับดีๆล่ะ"

"อืม"

"งั้นไปแล้วนะ"

"เฮ้! คัซ อย่าลืมที่สัญญากันไว้ล่ะ"

"อะไร??"

"เรื่องนิสัยการกินของนายน่ะ"

"อ้อออ เอ๊ะ ฉันว่าฉันไม่สัญญาอะไรไว้นะ"

"นายบอกว่านายจะพยายาม"

"ฉันบอกว่าจะ "ลองดู" ต่างหากล่ะ"

"เอาน่า ฉันเป็นห่วงนะ"

"อืม จะ "พยายาม" แล้วกัน"

"ดีมาก ไปเถอะ แม่นายคงรออยู่"

"อื้ม กลับดีๆล่ะ" 

รถยนต์ส่วนตัวคันสวยยังคงไม่ขยับไปไหน จนกระทั่งเห็นแผ่นหลังเล็กเดินเข้าบ้านแล้วปิดประตูไปอย่างเงียบเชียบ

ชายหนุ่มเข้าเกียร์แล้วขับเคลื่อนออกไปอย่างรวดเร็ว ในใจยังคงนึกถึงบทสนทนาสุดท้าย

เขาอาจจะกังวลมากไปก็ได้ เขารู้ดี แต่กับเรื่องสุขภาพ เขาไม่อยากเสี่ยงให้เจ้าตัวเล็กของเขาไม่สบายล้มพับไป

เถอะ.. อย่างไรก็ตามคนรักของเขาก็รับปากแล้ว คาซึนาริต้องทำแน่ เขาเชื่ออย่างนั้น

..................................................  
...........................  
.....  
.  
.

หลายวันต่อมา...

"โมชิ โมชชชช มัตสึจุน ว่าไง"

\--ยุ่งรึเปล่า เรียว ฉันโทรมากวนรึเปล่า--

"เปล่าๆ กำลังพักเลย"

\--คาซึนาริล่ะ--

"ติดถ่ายอยู่ จะให้ฉันบอกให้โทรกลับหานายมั๊ย"

\--ไม่เป็นไร ไม่ต้องหรอก ว่าแต่ เรื่องนั้นน่ะเป็นยังไงบ้าง--

"อ๋อ ก็ดีขึ้นนะ สองสามวันนี้ กินข้าวแล้ว กินมากขึ้นด้วย"

\--เหรอ--

"แหม ทำเสียงดีใจเชียวนะ ว่าแต่นายเถอะ วันนี้หยุดรึไง"

\--ใช่ วันนี้อยู่บ้านน่ะ--

"โหย น่าอิจฉาเป็นบ้าเลย อ่ะ มานั่นแล้ว มัตสึจุนรอแป๊ปนะ พี่ชายยยย" 

"อะไร นิชิกี้"

"วันนี้กินไรดี พี่ชาย"

"วันนี้ไม่กิน"

"อ้าว ทำไมอ่ะ"

"จะนั่งเล่นเกมส์ รอ "แม่" มา "ป้อนข้าว" ไปนะ" 

"หา?? แม่เนี่ยนะ ฮัลโหล มัตสึจุน แล้วนี่นายหัวเราะบ้าอะไรเนี่ย"

\--ฮ่าๆๆ เปล่าๆ เรียว วันนี้ถ่ายที่ไหน--

"สตูดิโอที่เดิมน่ะ ทำไมเหรอ"

\--บอกพี่ชายนายด้วยว่า "แม่" กำลังไปหา บาย--

"หา??"

\--THE END--

**Author's Note:**

> โพสครั้งแรกใน Arashi Fic Blog ในวันที่ 17 ตุลาคม 2008 (10 กว่าปีก่อนเลยเหรอเนี่ย โห...)  
แอบเสียใจมาก ตอนที่คิดว่าหายไปพร้อมกับ Arashi Fic Blog ที่จากไป  
อยากบอกว่าดีใจมากๆๆๆๆๆที่เห็นว่ามีเซฟเก็บไว้(ในไดรฟ์ที่เก่ามากๆ)  
ถ้าใครเคยอ่านก็พอจะรู้อายุกันล่ะ 5555
> 
> ++++++++++++
> 
> (ข้อความคัดลอกมาจาก Arashi Fic Blog ปี 2009)  
Author's note ::  
เพื่อนๆคงเห็นกันแล้วว่า ในเรื่องนี้ จุนเรียกคาซึนาริว่า "คัซ"
> 
> อันนี้ไม่ใช่จินตนาการส่วนตัวของคนแต่งนะคับ เหอๆๆๆ  
เรื่องจริง ตัวจริงเสียงจริง เค้าเรียกกันแบบนี้จริงๆ ในทีวีไม่หลับไม่นอน ในสตูดิโอที่อัดคุณการบ้าน  
ตอนทดลองก๊าซฮีเลียม((ใช่มั๊ยหว่า?)) ไปลองหามาดูกันนะคับ ^^
> 
> คนแต่งตอนฟังก็แทบจะแหกปากลั่นห้องออกมาเลย มันน่ารักมากจนทนไม่ไหวเลยหยิบมาใช่อ่ะคับ
> 
> Author's talk ::  
ก่อนอื่นเลย ขอขอบคุณเพื่อนซทึโป้ยมากมายที่ทำบีจีให้ ขอกราบงามๆ m(_ _)m  
และเพื่อนคาซึโนว่า สำหรับการรีพอร์ทความเป็นไปของ "เจ้าตัวเล็ก" ในช่วงนี้ให้ฟัง จนได้พล็อตมา ^^  
เรื่องนี้..เป็นความภูมิใจและประทับใจอย่างมากมายของคนแต่ง


End file.
